


Buzzfeed is at fault

by ratonzita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buzzfeed, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonzita/pseuds/ratonzita
Summary: Stiles takes a silly quiz, Derek sees answers he likes. Lydia confirms it all.





	Buzzfeed is at fault

When Stiles took the Buzzfeed quiz he wasn’t sure what to expect. He was just trolling around, procrastinating on his economics paper due the next day. It seemed harmless, you know? As he was confident in his sexuality to appreciate how attractive a man could be. And he often noticed it, the attractiveness of men. Okay, he may have entertained a fantasy or two… Fine, he completely explored his proclivity towards dicks with thorough research that involved a whole fuck of porn and jerking off. And, well, yeah, guys were attractive. And he seemed to be a bit interested in that side of him. But there hadn’t been an opportunity to test it in real life, face to face with a very real penis. (If his dreams portrayed specific Hale abs, it didn’t mean a thing.)

The name of the quiz had made him snort. [This Disney Prince Quiz Will Reveal What Type of Men You Actually Like.](https://www.buzzfeed.com/pablovaldivia/choose-a-disney-prince-to-determine-your-taste-in-men?bffbmain&utm_term=.muv170RRR#.qtrEa7888) Of course, he clicked on it. There appeared the princes. His option naturally went to Aladdin, because he was an awesome thief.

 

## You got: An Adventurous, Often Shirtless Man

**While other people settle for some cookie-cutter-lookin’ men, you’ve got your eyes set on the one with a little danger in his eyes. This kind of guy also tends to show as much skin as possible for your viewing pleasure and will instantly make you a member of the mile-high club, be it on a plane or a magic carpet.**

 

Stiles chuckled. It sounded a lot like all of the werewolves he’d met so far. This thought first led, obviously, to Derek’s sexy self and inclination to dispose of his shirts. Therefore, just to be more of a troll, he refreshed the quiz and clicked on Beast.

 

## You got: A Brawny, Hairy Man

**You are infatuated with men who have an animalistic side. With most animals comes fur, and you’re not about to straddle some hairless man. You hunger for a bearlike man who can keep you warm at night and make you roar in ways no one ever has before.**

 

And well. That was oddly specific and very extremely close to some (most) fantasies he entertained that in no way, whatsoever, pictured a Hale persona. Nope. But now that the thought had surfaced (not for the first time), he just couldn’t let it go.

Usually, in training or pack gatherings, he had to divert his eyes whenever Derek took off his shirt. He had no problem seeing the rest, one of them was Scott for Christ’s Sake. They were attractive, yeah, but neither pulled at him like Derek did. And Stiles knew, deep down, that it wasn’t just attraction, but it was easier to pretend it was.

He took a screenshot of both results and send them to Lydia with the link. She’d understand and not make fun of him. He was about to close the article and quiz when a throat cleared up behind him.

Stiles jumped three feet in the air, flailed to turn around and cover his screen blushing intensely. His heart was in his throat. Its beating didn’t slow down when he saw Derek standing there.

“Hey,” he squeaked, “fancy meeting you here! You seriously need a fucking bell! You just can’t scare the crap out of me like that!”

“Were you taking a Buzzfeed quiz?”

“No?”

Derek rolled his eyes and easily moved Stiles from his laptop.

“Hey, hey! Private property or something!”

Derek raised an eyebrow as he read. Then he refreshed the page and clicked on Li Shang from Mulan.

 

## You got: A Muscular, Attentive Man

**Some of the guys you thirst for often have views you don’t agree with, but on the bright side, they’re nice to look at…and to hold…and to kiss…and to cuddle…and to fu…**

 

Stiles gaped. He was being a troll, but he was seriously attracted to men (and Derek in particular). Was Derek gay?

“You’re gay?”

“Bisexual.”

Derek was staring into his eyes. A ping from his computer made them look at it again. It was Lydia’s response.

_Your responses sound an awful lot like a certain Hale. No surprise there. Also, you fit in as Li Shang. Naturally, neither fits me._

Lydia wrote something more, but neither was paying attention. Stiles was trying not to look at Derek, both embarrassed and aroused. Because now Derek knew more about his infatuation. But Derek had chosen Li Shang, and Lydia cataloged him there. Lydia was never wrong. Could Derek be attracted to him too?

He bit his lip considering. Derek brought him out of his head with the answer. He lifted tenderly his face by the chin, looked him in the eye for a moment and kissed him softly.

Stiles gasped surprised. Derek took advantage of that to change the pace to something deeper. He kissed with care and hunger. Stiles felt dizzy with desire. He grabbed onto Derek’s bicep and neck, giving as much as he got.

They made out for a while, just tasting and exploring each other. Stiles grabbed Derek’s shirt tightly, while Derek restlessly caressed Stiles’ back. When Stiles started needing oxygen, Derek rested their foreheads together.

“So…that happened,” Stiles winced and bit his lip. Derek coached him with his tongue to release it, making Stiles moan in silence. “And keeps happening.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Stiles hands gripped Derek harder. “Hell no.”

“Good,” Derek whispered and picked him up easily. Stiles squeaked (in pleasure or surprise, he wasn’t sure, either way, it made Derek smirk and grip his ass), and hugged Derek’s waist with his legs. “I plan on testing that roaring hypothesis.”  Stiles was confused for a moment but blushed as he remembered his second result.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to your imaginations how exactly they proved the hypothesis right and how many times just to be sure of the results.


End file.
